


ring true

by ImDoney



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode 11, Sappy, Victor's Thoughts, Written before episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDoney/pseuds/ImDoney
Summary: If Victor was a schoolgirl his notebook would be adorned with hearts, Victor Katsuki, and Yuri Nikiforov all in pink glitter pen.





	

The golden ring around his finger caught the light in the bathroom at odd angles. The gleam drew him no matter where he looked. Of course that would be the case. They're newly engaged, aren't they? It makes Victor sigh dreamily as he slips on his robe. _His_ fiancée. Yuri.

 

Victor Nikiforov Katsuki. He likes the ring of that. He'd introduce himself as Victor _Katsuki_ , because as far as he was concerned, the old Victor was gone. Once he kissed him for the first time… No, further back. Once he saw him skate _Stay Close to Me_ Victor Nikiforov had been buried.

 

If he was a schoolgirl his notebook would be adorned with hearts, _Victor Katsuki_ , and _Yuri Nikiforov_ all in pink glitter pen.

 

Surprising people was always enjoyable to him, too. He can imagine someone recognizing him and saying, _“Are you_ the _Victor Nikiforov?”_ and he would reply, _“It's Victor Katsuki, actually.”_ Their shocked face would be the _best._ Well, not the best. According to Victor, Yuri had the best surprised face. And blushing face. And happy face, and sleeping face, and determined face, _basically every face._

 

If he was a schoolgirl his diary would be filled with nothing but poems about Yuri Katsuki. About how he skated, how he talked, how he smiled, about how he made Victor’s heart race faster…

 

He'll have to write a sappy one for Valentine’s Day, and another for their anniversary. He had never liked writing and didn't have much time for it because of his skating, but when it came to Yuri it just seemed so _easy._ He had no trouble thinking of metaphors for the color of his eyes and how he looked when his skin flushed from the hot spring in Hasetsu. He couldn't wait to spoil Yuri every chance he got.

 

Being married would be different. Where would they decide to live, he wondered. Russia, in Victor’s apartment? Or maybe in Japan, with Yuri’s family? Maybe even someplace else entirely! Truthfully, he would be fine anywhere as long as he was with Yuri.

 

It made him excited. His heart was racing. Thinking of their future together made him want to jump up and down.

 

Victor walked out of the bathroom, a yawn escaping him. He had a penchant for spending a long time in the shower, but it was only 8:00. He didn't want to keep Yuri up too late, after all. It was his free skate tomorrow and he had mentioned earlier about wanting to talk to him.

 

It made his gut twist. His expression at the end of _Eros_ was hard to look at. It was like something was eating at him, and his skating reflected that. He ended the Short Skate in 4th. It wasn't his best performance by far, but it enthralled him all the same. He had complete faith in him. He would come back during the Free Skate.

 

“Yuri, you needed to talk to me about something?” He said as he sat down on the chair across from Yuri. Yuri who sat on the bed, was tense. He nodded, his fists clenching the fabric of his sweatpants.

 

“After the Finale, let’s end this.”

 

“Yuri, what?” Victor wasn’t sure what he was expecting in the first place. It wasn’t _this._ They were getting married, weren’t they? He couldn’t mean breaking up. _He couldn’t._

 

“Victor,” Yuri said, “I saw the way you were looking at the other skaters on the ice. I don’t want to keep you from skating.” He had a smile on his face, but it wasn’t the one Victor adored. It was bittersweet, not one formed out of happiness. It wasn’t the one he would write poems about, it was the one he would think about late at night if Yuri left him.

 

“Yuri… all that was was nostalgia. I was retiring this year, whether I became your coach or not.” It was hard, looking at Yuri like this. It was like when made Yuri cry before the Cup of China. He was the one causing him to feel like this right now. _His_ fiancee. “You aren’t keeping me from anything.”

 

“Victor, really?” Yuri said. Victor wasn’t surprised when he saw tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, nor when he felt the sting of his own. 

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t even be able to leave you in the first place,” he answered as he pulled Yuri into a tight hug. The warmth of the hug was the only thing keeping him from sobbing into his back.

 

“Then,” Yuri said through sniffles, “then let’s get married after I win the Grand Prix Finale.”

 

If Victor ever wrote an autobiography, half the book would end up being about Yuri.

  
“Yes,” he replied as the ring caught his eye, “let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe the fall season is almost over??? that yoi is ending??? i can't. let's hope the winter season will be great!  
> -  
> thank you for reading even though there's so many post-ep 11 fics! usually i would revise this for a couple days but I wanted to get it out before the final airs.
> 
> thanks again for reading! any and all feedback/critique is appreciated! :DD


End file.
